<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Annabelle Lupin by Kymtunell1988</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467066">Annabelle Lupin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymtunell1988/pseuds/Kymtunell1988'>Kymtunell1988</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymtunell1988/pseuds/Kymtunell1988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabelle Lupin is the daughter of Remus Lupin, she finds out that because of a curse from Merlin she is destined to have at least four vampire mates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own the characters from Harry Potter that belongs to J. K. Rowling, </p><p>I own only Annabelle Lupin.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ANNA'S P.O.V</p><p>It was Christmas night after the Yule Ball that Hogwarts was hosting for the Triwizard Tournament. </p><p>I had went with one of my only best friends, George Weasley, and I had a blast. </p><p>You see despite being a Slytherin, no one in my house likes me. Why you may ask, well last year Marcus Flint let it slip about my father's condition and they all turned on me faster than you can say Merlin. </p><p>My father is Remus Lupin, my mother was Lily Potter nee: Evans, I have waist length red hair and icy blue eyes. </p><p>I was walking with George back to the Slytherin common room. When we got to the corner by the common room we stopped and George pulled out a square box. </p><p>"Happy birthday Anna." He said, even though my birthday isn't till tomorrow. </p><p>I opened it to see a black bracelet with a heart in the middle. </p><p>"Thank you George I love it. I had a blast tonight." I said giving him a hug. </p><p>"Me too. You looked breathtaking tonight Anna." He said returning the hug. </p><p>I was wearing a black ball gown with silver Stelletos. </p><p>"Thanks, you look handsome." I said. </p><p>George kissed my cheek and said, "thanks, goodnight Anna." </p><p>"Goodnight George." I said. </p><p>Once he left, I walked towards the hidden door to say the password. </p><p>"Miss. Lupin." I turned around to see Professor Snape walking towards me. </p><p>"Yes Sir?" I asked. </p><p>"Did you forget that you still have to do your rounds tonight?" He asked me. </p><p>"No Sir, I was just going to get changed, I still have..." I checked my watch to see that it was already midnight, "shit." I said. </p><p>"What was that Miss. Lupin?" He asked. </p><p>I looked up at him, "sorry Sir, I will start my rounds now." I told him. </p><p>"Good girl, now get going." He said as he walked by me. </p><p>I walked back upstairs to look for Marcus Flint the other Slytherin prefect. I found him waiting for me in front of the Great Hall. </p><p>"Sorry Flint, I lost track of time." I said. </p><p>"Whatever, I'll take the dungeons to the third floor, you can take the rest." He said walking away. </p><p>*time skip*</p><p>I was on the seventh floor next to the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy when I saw a door that I knew for sure wasn't there before, I opened the door and walked in and after closing the door I turned around and saw Angelina Johnson suspended from the ceiling and Fred Weasley pounding into her. </p><p>I turned to go find a Professor when a pair of arms went around my waist and a hand covering my mouth. </p><p>"Shh. It's not what you're thinking." A voice said in my ear. </p><p>I turned in the man's arms, the man had red hair that went to his shoulders, he had a broad, good-natured face, which was weather beaten and tanned. His arms were muscular and one had a large, shiny burn on it. </p><p>"Charlie." I whispered. </p><p>"Shit, Anna." He moaned. </p><p>"What is this?" I asked. </p><p>"Do you know what BDSM is?" He asked. </p><p>"No." I said. </p><p>"Are you a virgin, Anna?" He asked. </p><p>"No. What is BDSM Charlie?" I asked him blushing. </p><p>He turned me back around to face Fred and Ange and said, "BDSM, is a variety of erotic practices of Bondage, Discipline, Dominance, Submission, Sadism, and Masochism, BDSM. In easier term, a Dominate is a sexual participant who takes on the role of the superior and often controls the submissive, being a good Dominate involves much more than being able to control and gives order to others. A good Dominate will be able to practice self-control and respect their submissive. Dominates should also be responsible enough to decrease the intensity or stop a scene altogether when a safe word is spoken."</p><p>"What about a Submissive?" I asked. </p><p>"A Submissive is a sexual participant who willingly gives up some or all control to a Dominate partner. There are varying degrees of Dom/Sub relationships. Some men and women only play at being Submissive during certain times, such as during sex or in a BDSM club. Others may live as full-time submissives and relinquishes control to their Dominates in all aspects of their lives." He said. </p><p>"Ok. But why is this..." I stopped due to embarrassment. </p><p>"Turning you on?" He asked. </p><p>I nodded blushing. </p><p>"It often takes a surprise encounter or unexpected exposure for people to become interested in this lifestyle." He said as his hands started to roam my body. (This explanation belongs toSnowBlindLissaDream) </p><p>"What are you doing?" I moaned. </p><p>"Sorry." He said stilling his hands on my stomach. </p><p>"I should..." I started to say but was interrupted by Fred grunting and laying his head on Angie's back. </p><p>Fred then slipped out and zipped up his pants. He then untied Angie and helped her back into her dress. </p><p>When Fred turned around to look at Charlie his eyes went wide in shock to see me standing in Charlie's arms. </p><p>"Anna what are you doing here?" Fred asked. </p><p>"I...um...was doing my rounds when I saw a door that wasn't there last night so I decided to investigate." I said blushing. </p><p>"Shit. I forgot to hide the door." Charlie moaned placing his head in my neck. </p><p>"Anna, please don't tell anyone?" Angie asked. </p><p>"I won't tell anyone, Angie." I said pulling myself out of Charlie's arms. </p><p>"Thank you. Oh happy birthday." She said hugging me. </p><p>"You're seventeen now right?" Fred asked grinning hugging me. </p><p>"You know I am Freddie." I said returning the hug. </p><p>"Happy birthday Anna." Charlie said. </p><p>"Thanks." I said blushing. </p><p>I walked around the room to give them some privacy, I was pulled out of my thoughts when Fred said, "well, we better get back to the common room, bye guys."</p><p>I found myself alone with Charlie and for some reason I was extremely nervous. </p><p>Charlie chuckled and said, "there's no need to be nervous, I won't do anything unless you want me to."</p><p>"I know. I do have some questions first though." I said. </p><p>"Ok. Let's go sit down on the bed and I will try to answer them to the best of my abilities." He said guiding me to the bed. </p><p>"What is this room?" I asked him sitting down. </p><p>" This is the Room of Requirements, it will become anything you need. All you need to do is pace in front of the wall and think about what you need." He said. </p><p>"Ok why does the room look like this?" I asked. </p><p> </p><p>"It's called a playroom many Dominates will have one in their own homes." He said. </p><p>"Ok. How do you know if you are a Dominate or a Submissive?" I asked blushing. </p><p>"When you understood what was happening, what turned you on the most, Fred taking control over Angelina or Angelina relinquishing control to Fred?" He asked. </p><p>I sat there thinking about the scene and said, "Angie relinquishing her control."</p><p>"I thought so. Are you in control a lot during the day?" He asked. </p><p>"Yeah, here I'm a prefect, and at home I help daddy after the full moon and around the house. But what does that matter to my question?" I asked. </p><p>"Because a lot of Submissives are in control all day, and when they come home the have to relinquish the control. There is another aspect, there is what we call Bloodlines, that means it runs in the family. If you want, we could do a simple scene to see if you are a sexual Submissive." He said. </p><p>I sat there thinking, "wait what is the difference between a Bloodline Submissive or a non-Bloodline Submissive?" I asked. </p><p>"A Bloodline submissive is a person who is a natural Submissive, you will find that when you are in the presence of a Dominate you will be acting more Submissive that a non-Bloodline Submissive." He said. </p><p>"Oh ok, I would like to do a scene to see if I am a sexual Submissive please?" I said. </p><p>"Ok. From now until I tell you so, you will address me as Master, or Sir, do you understand?" He said as his brown eyes went dark with lust. </p><p>"Yes sir," I said. </p><p>"Good, you will follow my every command, do you understand?" He said. </p><p>"Yes sir," I said my breath hitching. </p><p>" Good. Now I am going to ask you some questions. How many sexual partners did you have? The reason why I am asking this is to make sure we are safe can you be pregnant?" He asked. </p><p>"One Sir, and no I am taking a potion Sir." I said.</p><p>"Are you ok with me trying you up?" He asked. </p><p>"Yes Sir." I said. </p><p>"Are you comfortable with penetration?" He asked. </p><p>"Yes Sir." I said. </p><p>"Ok. Now get up and take everything off." He demanded. </p><p>I got up on shaking knees and reached behind me to unzip my dress, when I felt his hands grab mine he then unzipped my dress himself. </p><p>"Thank you Sir." I said as I slipped out of my dress and laid it on the chair. I took off my black thong and laid it on my dress followed by my boots where I put it under the chair. </p><p>I turned around to see Charlie just wearing his pants. </p><p>"Come here and kneel at my feet." He said. </p><p>I walked over and knelt down,  he fixed my position to where I was sitting on my ankles and my hands in my lap. </p><p>"Good girl, another definition, Safeword, is used when one participant is uncomfortable and wants the scene to be less intense or stop altogether. For example you can use 'yellow' for slow down and 'red' for stop. Now choose a Safeword." He said. </p><p>"Could we just use red Sir." I asked. </p><p>"Ok, red it is. Now undress me." He said</p><p>I undid his pants and slipped them off along with his boxers and wandlessly sent them over by my dress. </p><p>"Now show me how you give head." He said. </p><p>I slowly grabbed him and started licking around his head making him groan out in pleasure. I then slowly took him into my mouth bobbing my head up and down going deeper everytime I went down eventually I was deep throating him. </p><p>"Shit. Stop get on the bed and lay down in the middle." He said. </p><p>I did as I was told. He walked over to the dresser by the bed and pulled out four long strands of black rope. </p><p>"I'm going to tie you up now pet." He said running a strand of rope across my ribs. </p><p>He then grabbed my right arm and lifted it up over my head and tied it through on of the silver rings in the wall, he did the same thing to my left arm. Then with his hands traveling down my body he tied my ankles to a pole on each side of the bed. </p><p>When he was done he stood back and looked at me spread open for him, he slowly climbed on top of me. </p><p>"Can I kiss you pet?" He asked me. </p><p>"Please Master." I moaned out. </p><p>He leaned down and placed his lips against mine, he licked my lips looking for permission in which I granted instantly. </p><p>With his lips on my neck he moved his hands onto my pussy. </p><p>"You are soaked pet, you like being tied to my bed waiting for me to fuck you." He growled as he attached his mouth to my clit and started sucking on it as he slipped his middle finger into me making me scream out in extasey. </p><p>When I was on the verge of an Orgasm he slipped his finger out and climbed back on top of me and thruster into me. </p><p>He continued to pound into me and with every thrust I felt the tightening in my my gut signalling my impending orgasm. When a final thrust we both went over the edge. </p><p>After we caught our breath he slipped out and wandlessly untied me. </p><p>"Thank you Sir." I said as he was rubbing my arms. </p><p>"It's Charlie now, love." He said getting up and grabbing our clothes. </p><p>After I got dressed I looked at my watch to find that it had stopped working. </p><p>"You're watch isn't broken, the room had stopped time." He said. </p><p>"Oh ok, I should get back to my common room." I said. </p><p>"Ok. Let me train you to be a Submissive." He asked. </p><p>"I'd like that." I said. </p><p>"Ok, I will send you a contract to look over and sign." He said as he gave me a kiss goodnight. </p><p>Once I got back to my common room I laid down on the couch and fell asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ANNA'S P.O.V</p><p>"Come on father, let me go with you please?" I asked my father, Remus Lupin. </p><p>"No, Annabelle, it's too dangerous. Stay here with Sirius." He said.</p><p>My father and some of the order members are going to Privet drive to bring my half-brother, Harry Potter, to Geimmauld place. </p><p>I looked into the kitchen to see Sirius standing in the doorway. </p><p>"I promise to keep you entertained, Anna." He said. </p><p>"Ok. Please be safe daddy." I said rushing into his arms. </p><p>"I will be. Please be good." He said kissing my forehead. </p><p>He then turned and walked out the door. </p><p>I turned from the door with tears running down mycheek</p><p>I suddenly found myself in Sirius' arms, "he'll be safe Anna." He whispered in my ear.</p><p>I nodded into his chest thanking Merlin that this man wasn't my godfather, because ever since I seen him in the infirmary at Hogwarts last year I had a crush on him. </p><p>You see my mother Lily Potter Nee: Evans wanted her fiance, James Potter, and daddy had agreed with her. </p><p>"So what are we going to do today?" I asked pulling away. </p><p>"How about you go and get dressed while I cook breakfast." He said smiling. </p><p>I looked down to see that I was still wearing my nightgown and sheer black robe.</p><p>I nodded and ran upstairs embarrassed. </p><p>SIRIUS' P.O.V</p><p>Oh Merlin, I can't believe how beautiful Anna is. Once she ran upstairs, I walked back into the kitchen and started making Strawberries and cream Waffles. </p><p>I can't believe that my best friends daughter is my soul mate, how in the bloody hell am I going to tell him that not only am I a vampire but his daughter is my soul mate. </p><p>*flashback*</p><p>I am sitting in the caves by Hogsmead. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just left. </p><p>Harry is in his fourth year at Hogwarts and my godson. </p><p>This year Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard tournament and somebody had put Harry's name in under a different school and now he has to compete. </p><p>I heard footsteps entering the cave and a voice that I didn't recognize call out my name. </p><p>So I got up a hidden in a hole in the wall that was big enough. </p><p>A man with long brown hair walked in but it was his eyes that caught my attention they were red.</p><p>I knew right then that he was a vampire and stupid me left my wand in my pack by Buckbeak. </p><p>"Shit." I thought to myself. </p><p>"I can hear your heartbeat, my name is Cian (KEY-AN). I am here to offer you immortality to protect the people that you love." He said looking right at me. </p><p>Visions of Remus, Annabelle, and Harry swim through my head, I walked out and asked, "you mean it?" </p><p>"Yes now do you accept my gift, Mr. Black?" He asked. </p><p>"Yes." I said and that is how I became a vampire. </p><p>*end of flashback*</p><p>I heard Anna walking back to the kitchen. When I looked over my shoulder my breath caught in my throat at the beautiful woman standing in my doorway. </p><p>She was in a sky blue sundress with matching heels. Her hair was in a braid and right now she had her head down.</p><p>ANNA'S P.O.V</p><p>"What are we having for breakfast?" I asked looking up to find Sirius standing there in front of me. </p><p>I moved a piece of his hair out of his eyes which seemed to knock him out of the trance he was in. </p><p>"Sorry Anna." He said turning away. </p><p>"There's no need to apologize." I said. </p><p>"You look beautiful." He said bringing everything to the table. </p><p>"Thank you." I said as we sat down to eat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Getting Some Answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SIRIUS' P.O.V</p><p>"Sirius, can I ask you something?" Anna asked. </p><p>"You can ask me anything Anna." I said looking up at her. </p><p>"Well, I was reading a book about Werewolves and their children. The book says that the child has until the full moon after they turned seventeen to know for sure if they have the transformation gene or not. I don't." She started. </p><p>I nodded my head for her to continue. </p><p>"Then it said even if the child doesn't have the transformation gene, that we will still have soul mates. How would I know that I have found my soul mate Sirius?" She asked. </p><p>"Well Anna, first, you feel like you can't breathe, second your world stops spinning and then last but the most important thing is that you are comfortable with being yourself around them." I said. </p><p>"Does it matter how old they are?" She asked. </p><p>"No. But you won't know until both parties are of age. I am going to jump in the shower and then we can figure out what to do while we wait for the others." I said standing up. </p><p>She stood up and hugged me, "thank you Siri." She said. </p><p>"You're welcome." I said and walked out of the kitchen. </p><p>ANNA'S P.O.V</p><p>I watched as Sirius walked upstairs to take a shower. </p><p>I sat down at the table thinking about the answers he gave me. They really helped but now I've got to figure out how to tell Sirius that he is my soul mate. </p><p>Even worse how in Merlin's name am I going to be able to tell my father. </p><p>I decided to wait for Sirius in the library. </p><p>As I was walking towards the library on the second floor I passed a door that was normally closed and locked but it was wide open. </p><p>I went to close the door when I saw that it was a room fully equipped for BDSM.</p><p>I walked into the room looking at the bed with wooden post on four sides to tie the Submissive, toys and implements for punishments was on the wall by the bed, my pulse started racing as I was imagining Sirius Dominating me. </p><p>I slipped out of my thing due to it being soaked. I then turned to leave, I saw Sirius leaning on the door jam in nothing but leather pants and boots.</p><p>SIRIUS' P.O.V</p><p>As I got my leather pants and boots on that I had to get out of my playroom I heard Anna's pulse quicken. </p><p>I grabbed my wand and ran towards the sound, I noticed that it was coming from my playroom. </p><p>Once I got there the scent of arousal was strong. I looked in just as Anna took off her blue thing. I learned on the door jam to see what she was going to do. </p><p>When she turned she saw me, she turned red and looked down at the floor embarrassed. </p><p>"Sorry, I was heading towards the library when I noticed that the door was wide open. So I was going to close it for you, but when I seen this I was intrigued. What is this? I'm sorry never mind." She said as she was pointing to the wooden x. </p><p>When she went to leave I grabbed her by the arm, "do you know what this room is for?" I asked her. </p><p>When she nodded, I guided her back in and closed the door, then I brought her to the cross. </p><p>"This is a Saint Andrews cross, the Submissive may be attached to the cross with either the back or front facing the cross. Being restrained facing the cross is the position often used for whipping. Being restrained with one's back to the cross is usually more of a sexual bondage position or used for sexual teasing. But how do you know about this lifestyle?" I asked walking to the bed and sitting down. </p><p>She sat down next to me and explained everything about how she walked in on Fred and Angelina and how Charlie was training her bit had to stop. </p><p>To say I was shocked was an understatement, my mate is a submissive and is in need to complete her training. </p><p>I knew right then and there that if I wanted to complete her training I was going to have to tell her everything. </p><p>"Anna, I need to tell you something very important." I said. </p><p>I took a deep breath and then told her everything from me being a Vampire to her being my mate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ANNA'S P.O.V</p><p>My eyes went wide with shock. I turned towards Sirius and straddled him. </p><p>"Anna." He moaned out. </p><p>"I'm your soul mate?" I asked him just to clarify. </p><p>"Yes. Will you stop moving please?" He groaned grabbing my hips to stop my movement. </p><p>"Your mine." I whispered I  his ear. "But how are we going to explain this to my father?" I asked. </p><p>He leaned back and I could feel his dick hardening, I moaned out. </p><p>"I have no bloody clue." He said as he began to slide his hand up my dress. </p><p>I learned down and softly placed my lips against his, he quickly took over and flipped us over to where I was lying under him. </p><p>"God's you are soaked love." He said as he started to pump his fingers in me. </p><p>"God's...yes...please..." I gasped. </p><p>"Please what use your words." He demanded. </p><p>"Please...fuck...me..." I cried out as I went through an Orgasm. </p><p>"What are you doing?" I asked as he slipped his fingers out of me and picked me up and left the room. </p><p>"Going to my room. Until you are contracted to me we will not fuck in there." He said as he walked into the room and laid me down on the bed. </p><p>He started to kiss me and then traveled down my neck. His hands grabbed my dress and pulled it up and over my head. </p><p>He then took off his pants and boots and climbed in between my legs and placed them on his shoulders and thrusted into me. </p><p>Sirius took me hard and fast and soon I could feel myself starting to fall off the cliff towards my orgasms when Sirius rolled his hips I came hard with Sirius following right behind me. </p><p>He rolled off me and pulled me into his arms where I fell asleep. </p><p>SIRIUS' P.O.V</p><p>Once Anna's breathing evened out I got up and got dressed. </p><p>I sat at my desk and pulled out some parchment and started to write a contract, hoping that she will allow me to finish her training. </p><p>As I was halfway through a Phoenix patronus interrupted me. </p><p>"Miss. Granger and the Weasleys will be there soon." Albus' voice said. </p><p>I looked over and sighed, I walked over and sat down and placed my left hand on her cheek and said, "love, you need to wake up. We got company coming."</p><p>She stretched up and then grabbed my left hand with her left hand causing a bright light to surround us. </p><p>She then opened her eyes and said, "ok, I'll go start dinner."</p><p>She got up and got dressed then gave me a kiss and left. </p><p>I sat there in shock because now not only are we mates but now we are married. </p><p>ANNA'S P.O.V</p><p>I was in the kitchen cooking roast, mashed potatoes and peas. </p><p>I was smiling thinking back on the love making with Sirius. </p><p>"ANNABELLE ROSE LUPIN!" I jumped and spun around to see Fred Weasley standing in the doorway laughing. </p><p>"FREDRICK GIDEON WEASLEY! Don't do that to me." I yelled. </p><p>Still laughing he asked, "so, how was your summer?"</p><p>"Awesome, yours?" I asked turning back towards the food. </p><p>"Oh you know, just passed our apparation test and making more joke products." He said. </p><p>"That's awesome Freddie." I said. </p><p>"Anna," I looked back over my shoulder to see Mrs. Weasley walking towards the stove. </p><p>"I will finish here, Albus says he needs to talk to you." She said. </p><p>I nodded and walked into the hallway where Professor Dumbledore was waiting. </p><p>"Miss. Lupin please follow me." He said. </p><p>I followed him upstairs and into Sirius' room. </p><p>"Mr. Black we need to talk." He said. </p><p>SIRIUS' P.O.V</p><p>When Albus say we need to talk it is never good news. </p><p>I sighed as I put away my quill as I had just finished writing the contract and turned to look at him. </p><p>I was shocked and worried to see Anna standing there next to him with tears in her eyes. </p><p>"Is Moony ok?" I said and walked over to her and pulled her to sit on my lap. </p><p>"Mr. Lupin is fine, I wanted to talk to you both about a student's last name changing on our roster." He said. </p><p>Anna breathed out a breathe of relief, "what does this have to do with us Professor?" She asked. </p><p>"Well Miss. Lupin it was your name that changed, it changed to Black. Now I don't need to know but I will leave you both to talk." He said walking out of the room. </p><p>"Siri how did my last name changed?" She asked. </p><p>"Well love, you know that I am the head of the Nobel and Ancient house of Black and part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. When I woke you up you had grabbed my left hand with your left hand and our magic bonded us as husband and wife." I said. </p><p>She looked at me with dear in her eyes, "how an I going to tell daddy?" She asked. </p><p>"Together love, we will tell him together." I said giving her a kiss. </p><p>"Ok I'm going to go and help Mrs. Weasley." She said Standing up. </p><p>"Ok I will be down in a few." I said watching her leave. </p><p>ANNA'S P.O.V</p><p>I walked out of Sirius' room and down the hallway, when a pair of arms had grabbed me and pulled me into my room a hand covering my mouth to stop me from screaming. </p><p>"Shh. It's me." A voice whispered in my ear. </p><p>I knew that voice anywhere, I turned around and said, "Charlie! What are you doing here?" </p><p>As I hugged him I felt the same electricity shooting through my body as it does when Sirius touches me. </p><p>"Well, I came to see if you want to do your final training session tonight and to talk to Sirius." He said. </p><p>"Oh ok, I'll take you to Sirius." I said walking out of my room and back to Sirius' room. </p><p>I stopped at his door and went to knock just to have it open before I could. </p><p>"Anna, are you ok?" He asked. </p><p>"Yeah, Charlie wanted to talk to you." I said. </p><p>I then turned around and left to go to the library to find out what is going on with me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Understanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SIRIUS' P.O.V</p><p>Now this is a surprising. Anna's old training Dominate is here and he wants to talk to me. </p><p>"Charlie what can I...wait, when did you become a vampire?" I asked when I realized that it was way too quite. </p><p>"Two months ago, I was stabbed by a Hungarian Horntail and was bleeding out when Cian found me and turned me." He said. </p><p>"Ok, what can I do for you?" I asked. </p><p>I was wondering if I can use you and your playroom for a final training session?" He asked. </p><p>"Why me?" I asked confused. </p><p>"Well the only thing this sub needs to try is the Saint Andrews Cross, I have never used it and don't feel comfortable using it." He said. </p><p>"Ok could you please hold on for a minute?" I asked. </p><p>He nodded. I left to go find Anna to see if she wanted to do this final training session with him, and also trying to figure out why I'm not that upset about it. </p><p>When I was walking by the library I bumped into George. </p><p>"George have you seen Anna?" I asked him. </p><p>"Yeah she's in there." He said pointing to the library door. </p><p>"Thanks." I said and walked into the library. </p><p>ANNA'S P.O.V</p><p>Once I got to the library I went to find the book that should explain everything. </p><p>Once I found it I read:</p><p>Since the beginning of the vampire's existence, they always had a fued with the werewolves. </p><p>Then a wizard by the name of Merlin, came along and casted a curse saying that every hundred years a child of a werewolf that doesn't inherit the transformation gene will have at least four vampire mates to promote peace among the two clans. </p><p>The vampire mates will not fight among themselves and will strive to make sure their mate is happy. </p><p>Once the cub bonds with all her vampire mates, the vampire's will feel the need to mark their mate. After the marking they will be able to feel everything the other mates feels. </p><p>I couldn't read anymore, I laid my head in my arms and started crying. </p><p>If Charlie is one of my mates that means that he is a vampire. </p><p>"Anna! What's wrong love?" I looked up to see Sirius standing there looking worried. </p><p>"Sirius, read this." I said pushing the book towards him. </p><p>He sat down and started reading. </p><p>"Ok, so you will have more than one mate love, but what made you look this up?" He asked. </p><p>"Charlie." I said. </p><p>"Is one of your mates." He said. </p><p>I nodded. </p><p>"Well, we need to tell him. Now it makes sense on why I wasn't upset that he first asked to use my playroom." He said. </p><p>U stood up and followed him back into his room. </p><p>Charlie turned around when the door opened and asked, "Anna, what are you doing here?"</p><p>"Sit down Charlie, I need to tell you something important." I said sitting on the bed. </p><p>He sat down and listened to everything I was telling him. </p><p>CHARLIE'S P.O.V</p><p>I sat there listening to Anna explain everything, I finally understood why my body reacted the way it did when I pulled her into the room. </p><p>"Ok, so that I understand all this, you and Sirius are married, and you and I are mates because of Merlin himself. And you have at least two more mates out there." I said. </p><p>"Yes, but how are we going to do this?" She asked. </p><p>"I have an idea, we can all sleep in here with her in between the both of us. And since tonight is her last training session we can split her submission equally." Sirius said. </p><p>"That sounds good, but..." She started but was interrupted by my mom. </p><p>"Sirius they're back!" Mum yelled. </p><p>And at that Anna ran out of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tellin Remus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ANNA'S P.O.V</p><p>I ran down the stairs and launched into my father's arms. </p><p>"Daddy, I missed you!" I said. </p><p>He wrapped his arms around me chuckling, "Annabelle, we just seen each other this morning. You ready to join the order?" He asked me placing me back on the ground. </p><p>"Yes." I said as er both walked into the kitchen, I sat down near the head of the table. </p><p>Sirius and Charlie came in laughing, they both looked at me and smiled as they sat on either side of me. </p><p>"You ran out on our talk pet." Charlie said in his Dom voice. </p><p>"Sorry Sir." I whispered putting my head down. </p><p>"It's fine love, just don't do it again." Sirius said. </p><p>*Time Skip*</p><p>After the meeting and dinner, everyone but Sirius, Charlie, daddy and I went to bed. </p><p>We were sitting in the living room. I was watching daddy and Sirius talking and laughing. </p><p>I realized that being married to Sirius could end their long friendship. </p><p>I got up and headed upstairs to go to bed figuring that our news could wait. </p><p>CHARLIE'S P.O.V</p><p>I noticed Anna standing up and walking upstairs so I followed her and pulled her into the nearest room. </p><p>"Anna, what's wrong?" I asked her. </p><p>"I can't tell him." She said with tears in her eyes. </p><p>"Tell who what?" I asked. </p><p>"I can't tell daddy about Siri and I being married. I'm scared Charlie, that it would ruin their friendship. Umm. Charlie...why are we in the playroom?" She asked looking around the room. </p><p>"It was the first room we came to. Come sit down." I said leading her to the bed. </p><p>"Look, I really don't believe that you being married to Sirius will ruin their friendship. But not telling him could." I said. </p><p>"But what if it does?" She asked. </p><p>"Then your father isn't the man I believed he was." I said. </p><p>She looked up at me and smiled, "I guess your right. Ok then let's go tell him." She said kissing me. </p><p>I pulled her on to my lap as I deepened the kiss. </p><p>Her hands went under my shirt and pulled it off, her hands started roaming my chest. </p><p>I reached down and freed my member, but when I went to move aside her thong all I found was bare lips, "no underwear." I moaned as I thrusted into her. </p><p>Her riding me was a new sensation for me, because we weren't fucking, we were making love. </p><p>When she climaxes her muscles tightened around me shaft caused my own orgasm, her left hand slided down and grabbed my left hand when a bright light surrounded us. </p><p>"What...was...that?" She gasped. </p><p>"It was our magic, it bonded us as it did with you and Sirius." I told her as she climbed off of me and fixed herself. </p><p>"Ok, I guess we should go tell daddy." She said. </p><p>I nodded, we then walked back down stairs. </p><p>ANNA'S P.O.V</p><p>Charlie and I walked back into the living room to see that daddy and Siri still sitting there. </p><p>"Daddy, I need to tell you something, but I need you to keep an open mind." I said nibbling my bottom lip. </p><p>"I can only promise to try." He said. </p><p>I took a deep breath and with the help of Sirius and Charlie we told him everything. </p><p>REMUS' P.O.V</p><p>"Ok, let me get this clear, Sirius and Charlie are vampires and you are their mate and you will have at least two more." I said. </p><p>"Yes, are you mad?" She asked with tears in her eyes. </p><p>I got up and knelt down in front of her. </p><p>"No, Annabug, I'm not mad at you or them. But I would like to talk to them alone though." I said bringing her into my arms. </p><p>"Ok but no tearing them apart Papa Moony. I'm tired I'm going to bed." She said giving me a kiss on the cheek. </p><p>She stood up and walked over to Sirius and Charlie and gave them both a kiss and walked back upstairs. </p><p>I walked back to the chair I was sitting in and asked, "does she know about your preference in the bedroom?"</p><p>"Yes." They both said together. </p><p>I put my head in my hands. That's just great, I just hope she doesn't find out that it was a scene between her mother and I that she was conceived in. </p><p>"How?" I asked them. </p><p>"Well, last year after the Yule ball, she walked in when I was finalizing Fred's training and ever since then I have been training her." Charlie said. </p><p>"She found my playroom today, I didn't close the door after I grabbed my pants." Sirius said. </p><p>"Ok, but if any of you hurt her I will rip you to shreads." I said. </p><p>They both nodded. </p><p>"MUM! NO!" Anna yelled out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Nightmare and telling Molly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NA'S P.O.V</p><p>*NIGHTMARE*</p><p>Papa James was blowing colorful smoke out of his wand making Harry laugh. </p><p>"Ok it's time for..." Mum started to say when we heard the front gate open. </p><p>Papa James ran to the window and looked out, then turned around with fear in his eyes and ran back and picked me up. </p><p>"Lily take Harry and go its him!" He said as he carried me to the broom closet and placed me inside. </p><p>"Occulmancy shields up Ann, take this and use 'protego' only if you need to." He said placing his wand into my little hands and closed the door. </p><p>I did as I was told. I heard the front door blast open, then the killing curse a flash of green light. </p><p>Then I heard footsteps going up the stairs and mumma yelling then nothing. </p><p>I stayed in the closet because I didn't hear anyone come back down. </p><p>Sometime later I heard someone else come into the house and heard them gasp as they walked up the stairs. </p><p>"ANNABELLE!" I heard my mum's best friend, Severus Snape call out. </p><p>I slowly opened the closet door and walked out clutching the wand. </p><p>I made my way to the stairs to see Papa James laying on the stairs with his eyes open, my eyes started watering as I walked past him and up the stairs. </p><p>Once I got to Harry's room I seen that he was alive and in his crib. </p><p>But when I looked at the floor and saw mumma laying there. </p><p>"MUM! NO!" I yelled. </p><p>I tried to run to her but Severus grabbed me and turned me to face his shoulder. </p><p>"ANNA! WAKE UP LOVE!"</p><p>*END OF NIGHTMARE*</p><p>I jolted up to see Sirius sitting on my bed, Charlie was standing by him, and daddy was standing in the doorway. I wrapped my arms around Sirius and started crying. </p><p>"I'm going to call Severus for some calming draught and a dreamless sleep potion." Daddy said as he left the room. </p><p>"What happened? Are you ok Anna?" I looked to see Harry standing in the doorway. </p><p>"Nightmare Harry. Can we please go to the living room?" I asked. </p><p>"Yes hun. Go on back to bed Harry we've got her." Charlie said. </p><p>"Ok, goodnight Anna." He said as he went back to his room. </p><p>SEVERUS' P.O.V</p><p>I just got back from a Death Eater meeting, I had just removed my mask and was about to go start the restoration potion the Dark Lord asked for when my fireplace went off. </p><p>"SEVERUS!" Remus yelled. </p><p>I turned around and looked down, "what now?" I sneered. </p><p>"It's Anna, she's having nightmares again, I need..." He started to say. </p><p>But I was already running towards my cabinet and grabbed the potions I needed. </p><p>"Move aside unless you want me to land on top of you." I said. </p><p>I stepped inside the fireplace and immediately flooed over. </p><p>Once I stepped out of the fireplace I had an armful of a sobbing woman, crying into my chest. I grabbed her left hand with mine. </p><p>"Belle, calm..." That was all I could get out when a bright light surrounded us. </p><p>I looked down at her in surprise. </p><p>"Oh, great. I just came to terms with you being married to Sirius and Charlie, but now I have to get used to you being married to your head of house also." Remus said chuckling. </p><p>"Your married to Sirius and Charlie?" I asked as Charlie and Sirius asked, "your in Slytherin?"</p><p>She was still crying that all she could do was nod. </p><p>I placed my finger under her chin and lifted her face, "Belle drink these." I told her handing her the potions. </p><p>After she drank them we all say down, "will you tell us about it?" I asked. </p><p>SIRIUS' P.O.V</p><p>"Will you tell us about it?" Severus asked her. </p><p>She nodded and told us about her dream. </p><p>I was shocked. I didn't even know that she was there that night. </p><p>It was like Remus read my mind because he said, "it was the full moon Pads."</p><p>I nodded, "but where did she stay for the rest of the night?" I asked. </p><p>"With me, then in the morning I met up with Remus and told him what happened." Severus said. </p><p>I nodded and looked down at Anna who could of died at the age of three if she didn't listen to James. </p><p>I noticed that she had fallen asleep on Severus' lap. </p><p>We all just sat there and talked. </p><p>HARRY'S P.O.V</p><p>I woke up and seen that it was six in the morning. </p><p>I got up and took a shower to get ready for the day. </p><p>After my shower I got dressed and walked downstairs. </p><p>As I walk into the living room I saw Professor Snape asleep with his head on the armrest of the couch. </p><p>"Snape actually sleeps?" I thought to myself. </p><p>Sirius and Charlie was asleep on the two armchairs by the fireplace. </p><p>I then looked at the loveseat to see Professor Lupin sleeping in an awkward position. </p><p>He was laying halfway on the couch but his legs were stretched out with his ankles crossed. </p><p>I walked over to remove his shoes and fix his position when a movement on the couch caught my attention. I turned to see Anna asleep in Shaped arms. </p><p>My eyes went big in shock. </p><p>"Harry?" I turned to see Professor Lupin looking at me. </p><p>"What the bloody hell?" I whispered. </p><p>"I'll explain if you help me move Anna's stuff." He said standing. </p><p>I nodded and followed him back upstairs. </p><p>ANNA'S P.O.V</p><p>I stretched out a kink in my back and rolled over and off the couch landing on my arse on the floor. </p><p>"Oof." I moaned out. Three sets of feet appeared in my eyesight. </p><p>I looked up to see my husbands standing there with laughter in their eyes. </p><p>"You ok Belle?" Several asked holding his hand out. </p><p>"Yeah," I said grabbing his hand. </p><p>"Good." He said as he pulled me up and into his chest, he then crashed his lips against mine kissing me deeply. </p><p>"Hey, what about us?" Sirius and Charlie said together when we finally pulled apart. </p><p>I chuckled as I walked over and kissed him. </p><p>I then walked over to Sirius who placed his arms around me and kissed me deeply. </p><p>"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" A voice yelled. </p><p>I jumped back and tripped over the coffee table and fell back on my arse, hitting my head on Sev's knee. </p><p>"BELLE!" Sev exclaimed. </p><p>"I should just stay on the ground. Ouch your knee hurts Sev." I said rubbing the back of my head. </p><p>Sev bent down and helped me back up running his hands through my hair. </p><p>"What is going on down here?" Daddy said running down the stairs with Harry and Hermione right behind them, they had their wands at the ready. </p><p>"Remus, I just walked in here to find Sirius and Anna kissing." Back furious Molly Weasley said. </p><p>"Well he has every right to kiss his wife good morning. Oh Anna we moved your stuff into Sirius' room." Daddy said putting away his wand. </p><p>"WIFE! REMUS SHE IS JUST A CHILD!" Molly yelled. </p><p>"No you see Molly, she is seventeen. I would appreciate it if you remember that I am her parent and not you." He growled. </p><p>I walked over to daddy and gave him a hug and said, "thank you daddy, I'm going to get dressed."</p><p>SIRIUS' P.O.V</p><p>"You have a lot of explaining to do young man." Molly said looking at me. </p><p>"I don't have to explain anything to you." I growled heading towards the stairs to follow Anna. </p><p>"Where do you think your going?" Molly asked grabbing my arm. </p><p>I turned around and grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall. </p><p>"I'm going up to my room with my wife, then I'm going to fuck her. You will do well to stay out of our business." I growled. </p><p>"Sirius calm down, she doesn't understand we need to get Belle down here and tell Molly everything." Severus whispered in my ear. </p><p>"I'll go get her." I said releasing Molly and walked upstairs. </p><p>When I walked into our room, I moaned at what I saw, Anna had her back to the door, she only had a black thong and a matching bra on. </p><p>She turned around with her black dress in her hands. </p><p>I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and crashed my lips to hers. </p><p>As we were kissing we backed up and fell onto the bed with me landing on top of her. </p><p>I pulled away and started kissing down her neck when, "as hot as this is, mum is getting impatient, I insisted that I come and get you both." We both looked over to see Charlie standing in the doorway. </p><p>"Why, I told her what I was going to do. Does she really think I'm a minute man?" I growled. </p><p>"You...told...her...that...you...were going...to...fuck...me?" Anna asked breathing heavily. </p><p>I looked down at her, "yes, I tend to keep my word. But we need to tell Molly everything." I said. </p><p>"Everything? Great, she is going to say that this is proof of me being a slut." She said. </p><p>"If she does then she will find out herself how protective we are of you." Charlie said. </p><p>I got up and helped Anna in her dress and walked downstairs. </p><p>ANNA'S P.O.V</p><p>I was sitting on the floor by my husbands feet nervous, Harry was sitting next to me on my right, and Hermione was on my left. </p><p>I was watching Molly's expression as we told her everything and as of right now she looks like she was going to explode. </p><p>"Hey, it's going to be fine, if Mrs. Weasley can't understand that then it's her loss." Hermione said. </p><p>"I know, but you do realize how this makes me look?" I asked her. </p><p>She smiled as Sev started to run his hand through my hair as I leaned into his touch. </p><p>"Yeah it makes you look like a very lucky woman." Harry said. </p><p>"Well, you have three men right now who loves you, when there are people who can't even find one." Hermione said. </p><p>"You're both are right, thank you." I said smiling. </p><p>"How can you both be alright with this. I told the twins that she was a slut and now this proves it, you will stay away from the twins." Molly said. </p><p>At that point Sirius stood up tall portraying the head of house of the blacks, "I Sirius Orion Black hereby ban Molly Lilian Weasley from number 12 Grimmauld Place, so mote it be." He said. </p><p>And in a flash of light Molly was out the door with her clothes by her feet, </p><p>Sev helped me up and looked at me in the eyes to make sure I was ok, "I'm fine Sev, I'm going to make breakfast can you stay?" I asked. </p><p>"I would, but I need to inform Albus of a few things. I will see you later Belle." He said. </p><p>I nodded. He gave me a kiss and then left, I walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Lucius</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LUCIUS' P.O.V</p><p>I was sitting in my study trying to understand the dream I had last night. </p><p>My fireplace went off and out walked Corban Yaxley bleeding from the head. </p><p>"Failed again? Who was there this time?" I asked. </p><p>"Kingsley Shacklebolt." He groaned, "will you please just inform the Dark Lord that I need to see him."</p><p>I stood up and walked out and towards the room the Dark Lord is staying in. </p><p>I knocked on the door and stood there waiting for him to answer. </p><p>"Lucius," The Dark Lord said. </p><p>"Yaxley says he needs to see you in my study milord." I said bowing. </p><p>"Rise Lucius, tell me did he get at least one of the prophecies?" He asked. </p><p>"No milord." I said. </p><p>"I thought so." He said. </p><p>We walked into my study to see Narcissa kneeling down healing Yaxley. </p><p>"Failed me again Yaxley." The Dark Lord said. </p><p>"Milord, it wasn't my fault." Yaxley said. </p><p>I rolled my eyes and walked back to my chair and sat down and started reading the book I was trying to read last night. </p><p>"Lucius, get rid of the bodies." He said walking out of the room not waiting for an answer. </p><p>I looked over to see Yaxley and Narcissa dead. </p><p>"Tilly!" I called out for our house elf. </p><p>"What can Tilly do for Master Malfoy Sir?" She asked. </p><p>"Please take care of the bodies?" I said walking out. </p><p>I walked into Draco's room and said, "Dragon get up and pack, you and your sister is going to your godfathers." I said. </p><p>"Yes father." He said getting up. </p><p>I walked towards my daughters room and knocked. </p><p>"Yes Papa?" Amelia asked as she opened the door. </p><p>"Pack up you and your brother are going to your godfathers." I said. </p><p>"How long Papa?" She asked. </p><p>"I don't know Lia." I said. </p><p>"Yes Papa." She said. </p><p>I then walked into my room and sat down at my desk and wrote a letter to Severus. </p><p>Sev, </p><p>Today the Dark Lord killed Narcissa and I didn't know why. I'm sending my children to you to make sure they are safe. I will let you know what is going on when I can. </p><p>Luc. </p><p>I then gave Tom our eagle owl the letter and watched him fly off. </p><p>"Papa we're ready." I turned to look at Amelia. </p><p>"Ok let's go and I will tell you brother and you what happened together." I said standing up. </p><p>We walked into the library, "sit down both of you." I said. </p><p>"What is it father?" Draco asked. </p><p>"The Dark Lord killed your mother today." I said. </p><p>"Why?" Draco asked. </p><p>"I don't know. That is why you and your sister is going to Severus'" I said. </p><p>"Ok. What? That woman treated me like shit ever since I was sorted into Gryffindor." Amelia said. </p><p>"I know sweetie. Well go on." I said leaning my head back feeling a headache coming on. </p><p>"Goodbye father." Draco said. </p><p>"Goodbye Papa. Be safe." Amelia said. </p><p>"I will be." I said as they flooed away. </p><p>I sat there trying to figure out why he killed Narcissa. </p><p>I decided to go and talk to Albus. </p><p>"Albus' office!" I called out and flooed away. </p><p>I hit a brick wall and fell out the nearest fireplace and landed on my face, 'smooth Luc' I thought to myself. </p><p>"Are you ok, Mr. Malfoy?" I heard a voice say, then a hand on my shoulder. </p><p>I grabbed the hand with my left hand and said, "yes thank you." When a bright light surrounded us. </p><p>I looked up to see Annabelle Lupin starring at her hand, "how? Your married." She said. </p><p>"The Dark Lord killed Narcissa today." I said standing up. </p><p>I looked around to see Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Minerva McGonagall had their wands pointed at me. </p><p>"Put your wands away, we just got done explaining our situation to you and you just seen them bond. How did you get here?" I looked over to see Sirius Black standing next to Anna. </p><p>"I don't know. I was trying to go talk to Albus and hit a wall and was thrown out here." I said. </p><p>"He blocked his floo with a rerouting spell aimed for here. Stupid old fool!" Mad-eye growled. </p><p>"Please follow us Lucius." Anna said. </p><p>I nodded and followed them into the kitchen. </p><p>Anna and Sirius sat down at the table and told me about the curse on the Werewolves and Vampires. </p><p>"Who are all your mates?" I asked. </p><p>"Sirius, Charlie, Severus and now you." She said. </p><p>"Ok." I said pinching the bridge of my nose, realizing the headache is getting worse. </p><p>"Luc are you ok?" Was the last thing I heard before passing out. </p><p>ANNA'S P.O.V</p><p>"Luc are you ok?" I asked him. </p><p>The next thing I saw was Luc falling to the ground. </p><p>Sirius levitated him to the couch in the living room at the same time the floo network went off. </p><p>"Charlie a little help here." Sev said. </p><p>I looked over to see Amelia and Draco passed out and floating behind Sev. </p><p>"Put them here. What happened?" McGonagall asked as she expanded the couch. </p><p>SEVERUS' P.O.V</p><p>I was in my potion lab brewing the restoration potion for the Dark Lord. </p><p> </p><p>When a tapping on my window got my attention, I looked up and saw Luc's eagle owl Tom. </p><p>I walked over and let him in. I grabbed the letter and read it. </p><p>Sighing I walked into my living room to wait for Draco and Amelia. </p><p>"Uncle Sev!" Amelia yelled running into my arms. </p><p>"My little lion." I said hugging her back. </p><p>"Godfather." Draco said brushing off his robes. </p><p>"Draco." I said. </p><p>"What are you working on?" Lia asked. </p><p>"A potion, you both want to help me?" I asked. </p><p>"Yes please." Lia said. </p><p>"Sure." Draco said. </p><p>All three of us walked back into my lab and started working. </p><p>Thirty minutes later I heard a crash, I turned around to see Draco and Amelia passed out on the ground. </p><p>I levitated them and flooed over to headquarters. </p><p>"Charlie a little help here." I called out as I stepped out of the fireplace. </p><p>"Put them here. What happened?" Minerva asked. </p><p>I explained as I laid them down by their father. </p><p>I was trying to figure out why Luc was here. </p><p>"Tom Riddle is my children's other parent!" Luc exclaimed sitting up causing me to raise my eyebrow in question. </p><p>ANNA'S P.O.V</p><p>When Luc sat up exclaiming the this Tom Riddle was the other parent to Draco and Amelia I was shocked. </p><p>I walked over to him seeing that he was panicking and sat down on his lap, </p><p>He wrapped his arms around my waist and breathed in my scent. </p><p>"Tom Riddle is my other father!" Amelia yelled out jumping up. </p><p>At that same moment my father walked in and Amelia ran right into his arms. </p><p>"Amelia what's wrong?" He said grabbing her left hand with his causing a bright light to surround them. </p><p>"What...The...Bloody...Hell?!" She exclaimed causing me to laugh. </p><p>"Well sis, your magic just married you to Professor Lupin. But can we get to the point that the Dark Lord is our other father?" Draco drawled. </p><p>"Why what can we do about it Draco?" Amelia asked. </p><p>"What can we do about it? You know that Harry Potter is my mate, and when he finds out that the Dark Lord is my other father he won't want me. I'm destined to be alone forever." He said panicking. </p><p>The next thing we saw was Harry run into Draco's arms. </p><p>"I don't think Draco is destined to be alone forever." I told Luc causing him to chuckle. </p><p>"What the bloody hell is going on in here!" Ron Weasley said walking in. </p><p>"What does it look like weasel?" Draco said sneering. </p><p>"Why is my BEST FRIEND sitting on Ferriet Faces lap." He asked. </p><p>The next thing I knew was that Bill Weasley had his brother up against the wall growling. </p><p>I jumped up and grabbed Bill's left hand with mine causing a bright light to surround us. </p><p>"Wait, Bill's a werewolf not a Vampire." Daddy said still holding onto Amelia who was still struggling to get to Ron, "stop it." He said. </p><p>"Sorry," She said and stood still. </p><p>I smiled as I saw Sirius banning Ron from this house, the next thing we saw was him disappearing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Lucius</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LUCIUS' P.O.V</p><p>I was sitting in my study trying to understand the dream I had last night. </p><p>My fireplace went off and out walked Corban Yaxley bleeding from the head. </p><p>"Failed again? Who was there this time?" I asked. </p><p>"Kingsley Shacklebolt." He groaned, "will you please just inform the Dark Lord that I need to see him."</p><p>I stood up and walked out and towards the room the Dark Lord is staying in. </p><p>I knocked on the door and stood there waiting for him to answer. </p><p>"Lucius," The Dark Lord said. </p><p>"Yaxley says he needs to see you in my study milord." I said bowing. </p><p>"Rise Lucius, tell me did he get at least one of the prophecies?" He asked. </p><p>"No milord." I said. </p><p>"I thought so." He said. </p><p>We walked into my study to see Narcissa kneeling down healing Yaxley. </p><p>"Failed me again Yaxley." The Dark Lord said. </p><p>"Milord, it wasn't my fault." Yaxley said. </p><p>I rolled my eyes and walked back to my chair and sat down and started reading the book I was trying to read last night. </p><p>"Lucius, get rid of the bodies." He said walking out of the room not waiting for an answer. </p><p>I looked over to see Yaxley and Narcissa dead. </p><p>"Tilly!" I called out for our house elf. </p><p>"What can Tilly do for Master Malfoy Sir?" She asked. </p><p>"Please take care of the bodies?" I said walking out. </p><p>I walked into Draco's room and said, "Dragon get up and pack, you and your sister is going to your godfathers." I said. </p><p>"Yes father." He said getting up. </p><p>I walked towards my daughters room and knocked. </p><p>"Yes Papa?" Amelia asked as she opened the door. </p><p>"Pack up you and your brother are going to your godfathers." I said. </p><p>"How long Papa?" She asked. </p><p>"I don't know Lia." I said. </p><p>"Yes Papa." She said. </p><p>I then walked into my room and sat down at my desk and wrote a letter to Severus. </p><p>Sev, </p><p>Today the Dark Lord killed Narcissa and I didn't know why. I'm sending my children to you to make sure they are safe. I will let you know what is going on when I can. </p><p>Luc. </p><p>I then gave Tom our eagle owl the letter and watched him fly off. </p><p>"Papa we're ready." I turned to look at Amelia. </p><p>"Ok let's go and I will tell you brother and you what happened together." I said standing up. </p><p>We walked into the library, "sit down both of you." I said. </p><p>"What is it father?" Draco asked. </p><p>"The Dark Lord killed your mother today." I said. </p><p>"Why?" Draco asked. </p><p>"I don't know. That is why you and your sister is going to Severus'" I said. </p><p>"Ok. What? That woman treated me like shit ever since I was sorted into Gryffindor." Amelia said. </p><p>"I know sweetie. Well go on." I said leaning my head back feeling a headache coming on. </p><p>"Goodbye father." Draco said. </p><p>"Goodbye Papa. Be safe." Amelia said. </p><p>"I will be." I said as they flooed away. </p><p>I sat there trying to figure out why he killed Narcissa. </p><p>I decided to go and talk to Albus. </p><p>"Albus' office!" I called out and flooed away. </p><p>I hit a brick wall and fell out the nearest fireplace and landed on my face, 'smooth Luc' I thought to myself. </p><p>"Are you ok, Mr. Malfoy?" I heard a voice say, then a hand on my shoulder. </p><p>I grabbed the hand with my left hand and said, "yes thank you." When a bright light surrounded us. </p><p>I looked up to see Annabelle Lupin starring at her hand, "how? Your married." She said. </p><p>"The Dark Lord killed Narcissa today." I said standing up. </p><p>I looked around to see Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Minerva McGonagall had their wands pointed at me. </p><p>"Put your wands away, we just got done explaining our situation to you and you just seen them bond. How did you get here?" I looked over to see Sirius Black standing next to Anna. </p><p>"I don't know. I was trying to go talk to Albus and hit a wall and was thrown out here." I said. </p><p>"He blocked his floo with a rerouting spell aimed for here. Stupid old fool!" Mad-eye growled. </p><p>"Please follow us Lucius." Anna said. </p><p>I nodded and followed them into the kitchen. </p><p>Anna and Sirius sat down at the table and told me about the curse on the Werewolves and Vampires. </p><p>"Who are all your mates?" I asked. </p><p>"Sirius, Charlie, Severus and now you." She said. </p><p>"Ok." I said pinching the bridge of my nose, realizing the headache is getting worse. </p><p>"Luc are you ok?" Was the last thing I heard before passing out. </p><p>ANNA'S P.O.V</p><p>"Luc are you ok?" I asked him. </p><p>The next thing I saw was Luc falling to the ground. </p><p>Sirius levitated him to the couch in the living room at the same time the floo network went off. </p><p>"Charlie a little help here." Sev said. </p><p>I looked over to see Amelia and Draco passed out and floating behind Sev. </p><p>"Put them here. What happened?" McGonagall asked as she expanded the couch. </p><p>SEVERUS' P.O.V</p><p>I was in my potion lab brewing the restoration potion for the Dark Lord. </p><p> </p><p>When a tapping on my window got my attention, I looked up and saw Luc's eagle owl Tom. </p><p>I walked over and let him in. I grabbed the letter and read it. </p><p>Sighing I walked into my living room to wait for Draco and Amelia. </p><p>"Uncle Sev!" Amelia yelled running into my arms. </p><p>"My little lion." I said hugging her back. </p><p>"Godfather." Draco said brushing off his robes. </p><p>"Draco." I said. </p><p>"What are you working on?" Lia asked. </p><p>"A potion, you both want to help me?" I asked. </p><p>"Yes please." Lia said. </p><p>"Sure." Draco said. </p><p>All three of us walked back into my lab and started working. </p><p>Thirty minutes later I heard a crash, I turned around to see Draco and Amelia passed out on the ground. </p><p>I levitated them and flooed over to headquarters. </p><p>"Charlie a little help here." I called out as I stepped out of the fireplace. </p><p>"Put them here. What happened?" Minerva asked. </p><p>I explained as I laid them down by their father. </p><p>I was trying to figure out why Luc was here. </p><p>"Tom Riddle is my children's other parent!" Luc exclaimed sitting up causing me to raise my eyebrow in question. </p><p>ANNA'S P.O.V</p><p>When Luc sat up exclaiming the this Tom Riddle was the other parent to Draco and Amelia I was shocked. </p><p>I walked over to him seeing that he was panicking and sat down on his lap, </p><p>He wrapped his arms around my waist and breathed in my scent. </p><p>"Tom Riddle is my other father!" Amelia yelled out jumping up. </p><p>At that same moment my father walked in and Amelia ran right into his arms. </p><p>"Amelia what's wrong?" He said grabbing her left hand with his causing a bright light to surround them. </p><p>"What...The...Bloody...Hell?!" She exclaimed causing me to laugh. </p><p>"Well sis, your magic just married you to Professor Lupin. But can we get to the point that the Dark Lord is our other father?" Draco drawled. </p><p>"Why what can we do about it Draco?" Amelia asked. </p><p>"What can we do about it? You know that Harry Potter is my mate, and when he finds out that the Dark Lord is my other father he won't want me. I'm destined to be alone forever." He said panicking. </p><p>The next thing we saw was Harry run into Draco's arms. </p><p>"I don't think Draco is destined to be alone forever." I told Luc causing him to chuckle. </p><p>"What the bloody hell is going on in here!" Ron Weasley said walking in. </p><p>"What does it look like weasel?" Draco said sneering. </p><p>"Why is my BEST FRIEND sitting on Ferriet Faces lap." He asked. </p><p>The next thing I knew was that Bill Weasley had his brother up against the wall growling. </p><p>I jumped up and grabbed Bill's left hand with mine causing a bright light to surround us. </p><p>"Wait, Bill's a werewolf not a Vampire." Daddy said still holding onto Amelia who was still struggling to get to Ron, "stop it." He said. </p><p>"Sorry," She said and stood still. </p><p>I smiled as I saw Sirius banning Ron from this house, the next thing we saw was him disappearing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>